To Be Loved
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Summary: Chrono has always had deep feelings for Rosette. When her heart is broken in half can Chrono heal those wounds and show her how much he loves her? Songfic AU fic Rosette is eighteen, among other things.


**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over Chrono Crusade, so let's leave it at that.

**Summary: **Chrono has always had deep feelings for Rosette. When her heart is broken in half can Chrono heal those wounds and show her how much he loves her? Songfic/ AU fic Rosette is eighteen, among other things.

**Pairing:** Rosette – **18 **Chrono- (He is a demon so you do the age or just go with this) **22 **

**A/N: **Just would like to say that in this story Chrono is about 6'1" tall. Just think of his true form without the wings, so I hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song **She Will Be Loved** by **_Maroon 5_**

**Title: To Be Loved**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

His mop of violet colored hair flopped with the movement of his head against the brick wall of the Elder's workshop. His mind kept wondering to the same person over and over again. They'd parted almost about two years ago, she leaving the convent for a little while, while he stayed in the Elder's workshop. The day she left was still very fresh is his mind.

_**Flash back **_

_"I just need a little time to myself Chrono. You know to think some things through. If I need you I'll call I promise you, everything will be jake so don't worry alright."_

_Chrono however wasn't sure he liked the idea of Rosette leaving on her own. He had tried his best to get her to let him come along too but she wouldn't hear of it._

_"Chrono if you go with me then how am I going to think things through. Like I said I'll call you if I need you. If I know you Chrono you'll know when I need you, you always have."_

_**End**_

"Really, boy are you just going to sit around here for the rest of eternity? This old geezer maybe be a pervert, however I've always been able to see how much Rosette cares for you. You know that you feel the same way Chrono."

Chrono's tall frame leaned against the brick wall of the Elder's shop. He then replied to the Elder's words, his voice deep and husky as he did so.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The elder couldn't believe what he was hearing pass through Chrono's lips.

"Oh hogwash and horse feathers you don't. We both know that you love the girl and she loves you."

Chrono was doing his best not to lash out at the Elder. The only person he really wanted to yell at was himself.

"There is no way Rosette could have feelings for me. I'm the reason why she left in the first place seeing me brings pain to her heart."

_'So it's only right that I feel pain as well.'_

Something soon came to mind, causing Chrono to have to voice his words.

"Besides I made a promise to Rosette and she to me. If she were to ever need me I told her I would come if she called."

With those words spoke to the Elder, Chrono pushed himself off of the wall and with his back to the Elder he started to walk away.

_'None of them will ever truly understand me, or my feelings for Rosette that's just the way it's meant to be.'_

It was true that he had left the order on many occasions to check on her. However he had remained in the shadows and never allowed Rosette to see him. Chrono then lifted his crimson orbs up to the graying sky as rain drops started to fall. Nothing could prepare him for how much more the two of them would change or the transformation that would take place, in just a few hours.

Walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets Chrono's mind wondered over the events of three years ago. Aoin had ruined everything and in the end he had lost. In those last few hours Chrono fought to figure out a way to save Rosette's life. His answer was in sealing astral energy inside of the watch that hung around Rosette's neck. It hadn't been easy but he had managed it, in which afterwards he had tied Rosette's new life to his own.

After that she had grown distance and left the convent, as well as him. Chrono's thoughts were broken at the sound of Azmaria's panicked voice.

"Chrono, oh good I found you. Rosette is on the telephone she sounds really upset."

Chrono's crimson orbs widened at hearing the petite fourteen year olds words as he ran through the doors to the order.

_'I hope you can make this right again Chrono, you saved her once and only you can save Rosette this time.'_

Azmaria sighed as she followed Chrono's path back inside the order

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen _**

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

Her breathing was labored and shaky as she spoke gently into the phone. Tears seeped from her eyes as she did so.

"Chrono, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry can you forgive me?"

Chrono's own voice on the other end seemed as if it too were going to break as well.

_"Rosette, there is nothing for me to forgive you for. I'm the one who should be asking you for forgiveness."_

Rosette bit back a cry as more tears flowed free from her eyes.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you come and get me? I'm ready to come back to the order now."

He had seen Rosette near the breaking point and he was afraid that he would lose her for good one day. Chrono's voice became soft as he spoke to the women he had once shared a contract with.

_"It's no trouble at all Rosette, I'll be there soon I promise."_

After whispering a soft good-bye Rosette hung up the phone, and then placed her hands in her lap as she waited for him once again. She had left the convent in hopes of forgetting him, but it wasn't meant to be. For she always found herself calling out to him and he would always answer her. She knew now that there was no one or nothing that could make her forget him.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Taking one of the orders cars Chrono's headed down an all too familiar road.

**_I drove for miles and miles _**

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

_**I want more**_

Chrono's mind wandered back on how many times he had been down this road to comfort Rosette. The truth of it all was that he was growing tired of just giving her comfort. He wanted to give her so much more, he wanted to show her just how much she meant to him. The wipers squeaked as they slide across the windshield, it seemed like it rained every time she needed him. After a few more blocks Rosette small apartment came into view.

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile **_

_**And she will be loved **_

_**She will be loved **_

Bringing the car to a stop Chrono stared at the apartment for a little longer. By the sound of her voice the guy that had come over to visit had refused to leave. So Chrono readied himself for what was to come. His violet hair sparkled in the night as the lamp light reflected the water that clung to a few of the deep purple strands framing his face. His shoes made a little scuffling sound as he jogged up the stairs to her front door. Chrono then placed a firm hand to the door and knocked.

"Rosette its Chrono is everything alright in there?"

At first there was no answer which only angered Chrono more. Just when he was about to kick the door open it slowly opened to reveal a man standing on the other side. His eyes were a cold violet, and his blonde hair was almost white. The minute the guy smirked at him a vision of Aoin flashed through his mind's eye. To which Chrono lunged at the Aoin look alike.

"You, You bastard you'll never hurt Rosette again!"

Chrono's actions startled the man as he was held against the wall. While Chrono's hand gripped his throat, Rosette's sad filled voice pleaded for the man's life.

"Chrono please, don't hurt him. Let Kiro go it was my fault so please stop."

The scent of tears and the pleading in her voice brought Chrono out of the past and back to the present. His eyes softened as they locked with two dripping pools of sapphire.

"Rosette, I…"

His words trailed off when he realized that he was still holding on to Kiro, startled by his actions Chrono gasped as he realized what he had almost done. Once getting control over himself once more, Chrono then glared down at the man Rosette had called Kiro. His voice was hard and forewarning as he spoke.

"I believe Rosette asked you to leave. You should go before I lose myself again."

Kiro just nodded as he scramble to pick himself up off the ground. Grabbing his coat he quickly ran out into the rain and jumped into his car.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chrono's voice was now filled with more regret and sorrow as he spoke after his body had slumped to the ground.

"I sorry I shouldn't have lost control like that. When I saw the coldness in those eyes of his, a lot of old memories came rushing back to me."

Her response was simple for one reason they both understood each other more then any one would ever know.

"I know and I understand."

Rosette reached a cool hand over to touch the warm tan skin of his cheek. Her gentle touch caused Chrono to look up at her. The anger that he had only minutes ago fought to get under control flared back, when he saw the flushed skin on her right cheek. The left shoulder of her dress had been torn away as well. As if reading his thoughts Rosette quickly did her best to calm his fears.

"It's jake all right and so am I, so don't worry so much."

At hearing Rosette's words Chrono managed a weak smile. Something's just never really changed at all. He then reached out and gently ran a finger down her abused cheek.

"No Rosette, it's not alright anymore. I can't bear to see you like this."

**_Tap on my window knock on my door_**

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

Taking one of her hands the pair slowly rose to their feet. Rosette rested her head against Chrono's toned chest. Chrono gently encircled his arms around her holding her as close to him as he could. Now when Rosette spoke she seemed a little surer of herself.

"I did the one thing I always told Azmaria not to do. I ran from my newest problems because I was too scared. In that last hour I was sure that I was dead and then I wake up to see that I was given a new life. Then I saw you in that body with out your wings and I was scared. I thought I had done something to hurt you."

A light chuckle leapt from within Chrono as he stroked her left cheek.

"Hurt me, Rosette don't you understand? You're the one who saved me, how could I not do something to save you in return. I could have never done it without the Elder's help. He's the one, who helped me save you, if losing my wings, and most of my powers are the only things that I lose in order to have you with me then I'll be fine."

It was in that moment that Rosette noticed that there was something else different about Chrono but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her breath was swept away the second she felt Chrono's lips press gently against hers. Rosette was startled by the kiss at first, but she soon found herself leaning into the kiss. What seemed like minutes later the two parted lips, a soft smile was on Chrono's lips as he looked down at the girl who had given her life to him. For now and as she had always been so much more then just a contractor, she was his love for eternity.

"I care deeply for you Rosette, I always have I just never knew the right words to tell you."

His words were true and very sincere that Rosette found herself giggling lightly, almost as if a weight had been lifted from her.

"Oh Chrono, you never had to tell me, a part of me always knew how you felt about me."

Chrono's ruby eyes seemed to warm a little more at the sister's words. He then watched as she turned her two bright blue eyes down toward the ground.

"We've been through so much together Chrono. It makes me wonder what in store for us next you know?"

Chrono could only smile as he drew Rosette into his arms.

"Oh I might have an idea of what's in store for us next."

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_**

_**It's compromise that moves us along **_

_**My heart is full and my door's always open **_

_**You can come anytime you want**_

His lips came down on her soft pink lips in an all consuming kiss. His tongue then traced the front of her lips as he gently begged for entrance. Much to Chrono's surprise Rosette answered his plead without a second thought. This was what a part of him had slowly started to want. He had wanted to be more then just a friend to her, as for right now he felt like he was giving Rosette so much more then just more time he was going to give her forever.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rosette's heart quickened inside her chest as her tongue explored the caverns of Chrono's mouth. It was now that she wondered why she had ever run away; she was more awake now then she had ever been. Her delicate fingers popped open the buttons on the soaked red shirt Chrono was wearing. Rosette then found her hand sliding down over every well toned muscle.

"Rosette…"

At the sound of Chrono calling her name, made her realize that their lips were no longer joined. Her lips were now on the side of Chrono's neck, causing the devil to moan her name once more as her tongue flicked across the pressure point on his neck.

"Ros…ette."

At this last moment she felt him harden against her. She hadn't turned that many guys on as much as what she seemed to do to Chrono. In truth Chrono had been the only one she had given herself too, first in spirit and now she was willing to give herself fully to him. Seemly to know what she was thinking, Chrono lifted her chin up until ruby gold met sapphire.

"Rosette are you sure you want to do this? I'll always be here for you, you don't have to give yourself completely too me."

Rosette giggled softly at Chrono as she answered him, she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't be a worry wart; I wouldn't do it if it wasn't something I wanted to do."

Chrono smiled down at Rosette as he swept her up into his strong arms. Nothing would ever keep him from reaching her not even the rain; for he always wanted her to know and for her to be loved by him no matter what, so that her smile would never waver or break.

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

_**Ask her if she wants to stay while**_

_**And she will be loved **_

_**She will be loved **_

_**She will be loved**_

With moves that seemed practiced as though the two had been with each other, in such a way before. They both soon lay nude before each other, neither one blushed at the other. For it seemed so natural for them to be together in such a way. Tan and white soon mixed to make one as the two slowly brought themselves together.

"Thank you Rosette for believing in me. You gave me the strength to continue on living.

Rosette wasn't the least bit surprised at hearing Chrono's words, for she had been thinking the same thing.

"You gave me strength too Chrono, more then you know. I want to apologize for trying to hide from you. It's not something I was ever good at."

Chrono response to Rosette's words were simple his deep voice seeming to be teasing her with his words.

"Well that's true, I'll always been able to find you."

_**I know where you hide **_

_**Alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

Rosette started to bit her lip as she felt Chrono gently prod and break through her wall. However before she could cry out, he caught her lips inside of a passionate kiss. Now and forever they would belong to each other just as Chrono had said for eternity.

Chrono gently combed a hand through her golden locks; the sound of her heart beating inside her chest was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. A small smirk played on his lips as he felt Rosette's slim fingers unweaving his long braid, they both were soon blanketed by a curtain of violet.

"Chrono don't you wish we could stay here this way forever?"

He loved the way her voice could be harsh and strong one minute and then soft and gently the next. It was just one of those little things he cherished about her.

"It sounds tempting, but I think the two of us have had enough things frozen in time around us."

A sigh of disappointment slipped from Rosette's lips.

"You're right. Guess it was kind of silly of me to think of something like that huh?"

Chrono stroked the top of her head as Rosette continued to play with the long violet strands that now hid her more delicate parts from view. His deep caring voice was serious as he answered her.

"No Rosette, I don't think it's silly at all. However, I think I can think of something better then freezing the time we're in now. We'll just have to make sure we have more time together like this that's all."

**_Tap on my window knock on my door _**

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

Rosette lifted her sapphire orbs up to look up a Chrono, only to have her lips crushed in a heated kiss. She never felt more beautiful then she did now in the strong arms of her handsome devil. The two of them had learned that tonight their lives had once again been changed for the better. For now the two of them were now one completely and forever.

With their bodies gleaming from the heated passion the two had shared once more tonight. The rain continued to pour outside the window, yet the two lovers didn't seem to notice it. For the each were enveloped in the love they held for the other.

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain **_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile **_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile **_

_**And she will be loved **_

_**She will be loved **_

_**She will be loved **_

Rosette felt her body tremble in ecstasy as Chrono thrusted on last time into her core. His body shivered as they reached the climax together. Before sleep could claim her, she had one simple question to ask her devil.

"Chrono if I died and you and the Elder used astral energy to bring me back. Then what am I now exactly?"

A sad, yet warm smile stretched itself across his lips as he answered the woman who owned him heart and soul

"It's simple Rosette, you're loved. There's no other word for it other then you're loved. You always have and you always will be, no matter what Rosette."

In the moments that followed Rosette enjoyed the feel of the warm tan flesh that lay next to her own pale flesh. She stifled a giggle as she watch Chrono's stomach muscle flinch as she ran a finger across them. Yes as wrong as it seemed, she was in love with a devil and he with her. There was no denying that she was indeed loved by this devil, this sinner that she had just shared something so beautiful with. For he was also loved by her, it was something she now knew would always be.

**_So hard to say goodbye _**

Rosette knew now without a doubt that they would never have to say goodbye, and even if they did they would meet again some day. That's just how strong their love for each other was.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(**A/N: **Um do they love me or hate me, hmm I wonder. Sorry I just had to write this it was a little something that I had been working on and off for the last couple of months. So here it is another one shot by yours truly. Gomen, for the shortness it's just how it turned out, I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I doubt there will be any more to this story, it really depends on reviews and how many of you want more too it.

Ja ne!

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)

Good job I really enjoyed it. Not many mistakes you're getting better. You could go both ways with it a one shot or more. I'll guess you'll see what they have to say.

11


End file.
